Reversed
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Alpha and Omega: Reversed. Humphrey was an alpha and Kate was an omega. They find themselves in a rocky road trip from Sawtooth to Japser. They both discovered that they are meant to be with each other. Join them in a paw some adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A young tan wolf was on top of the hill with her friends. Two of them had gray furs but different eye colors, green and brown. One had a silver fur with sapphire eyes.

"It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind" said the tan wolf.

"Kate you're a totally genius" said the gray wolf with green eyes known as Savannah.

"Come on let's do it Kate offered as they jumped on the log.

"AIRWOLF" Savannah yelled as the log stood on the edge of the rock. "Girls girls" said Kate as they all stop cheering. "We're not MOVING" Kate yelled as the log slide down the hill.

"This caribou is mine" said the gray wolf with sky blue eyes and start chasing the white wolf.

"Come on Humphrey show me what you got" Lily taunted as she slid under the long and then Humphrey did a huge front flip and landed in front of her.

"Gotcha" he cheered and then Lily start running away. "Not a chance" she said as he chased after her and stood by her side.

"You can't escape the greatest alpha ever OPH" Humphrey crashed right into the tree. "Haha well I just did" Lily replied as he got up and start running after her.

Meanwhile, Kate and her friends are trying to control the log. "Woah keep it steady keep it steady" Kate commanded.

Then the log hit the rock and make the log spin. "What was I thinking" Kate said to herself.

The log went up the hill and hit a rock, making her friends fly into the air. Kate landed on the ground safely. "That was great, we are flying today girls" she said as her friends landed on the ground.

"Wooohoooo" Kate cheered as the log fly into the air. "Kate" asked Humphrey as he jump. "Humphrey" she said cheerfully.

They both jump into the air, nose bump first and then they both began to hug, making them spin around in the air.

They grabbed each other's paws while Humphrey smile, making Kate formed a dreamy smile on her face and then they both began to scream.

"What are you doing up here" asked Kate. "I'm practice hunting for our lunch" he replied. "Awesome" she said as they both landed on the ground.

"Humphrey" said a voice echo the forest. The pups look and saw a muscular wolf with gray fur and white underbelly. He had brown eyes. "It's time to go" said Charley as Winston stood beside him.

"Oh I'm coming dad" he said as he walk towards him. "Wait, where are you going" Kate asked.

"Alpha school. It goes till spring" he replied. "Spring? But that's the whole winter away" she said as she followed him but stopped by the pack leader.

"I know you're Humphrey's friend Kate, but by next spring, he will be a trained alpha. The future leader of the pack. Heh no doubt you'll be a clever omega" he said as Kate look to the side and stared at Humphrey with a dreamy look on her face.

Winston began to chuckle to see her daughter starring at her crush. "Learn to keep the peace and Kate" said Charley as he put his foreleg in front of her face as she stared at his eyes. "Remind us to all have fun" he added while smiling.

"But but" Charley decided to add more while cutting Kate off. "Alphas and omegas can't ma..uhhh how do you say it umm" he stuttered, trying to think about his statement.

Charley began to cleared his throat. "That's our custom. The law of the pack" he said as he start walking off. "Wolf pile" Kate's friends yelled as they tackle her. Winston came up to her as she poke her head under the pile. She then saw her best friend, known as the guy of her dreams, walked off, jump on to the rock and then disappear. Snow began to fall as the new season began to formed.

I introduced you, Alpha and Omega: Reversed.

Snows began to melt when spring arrived. Rangers set the tranquilizer dart into the gun, jump into the truck and enter Jasper National Park. Then, four wolves jump into the air with the log.

"Okay woah, take a left 30 degrees" Kate commanded as they all lean to the left.

"Sarah give it some sail draft" she commanded the gray wolf with brown eyes. Sarah stood up. "I think I taste the wind" she said and then taste something weird.

"Ew just the bug" she said as she spit it out.

"Hey Makayla get ready...lower the boom" said Kate. Makayla smash her tail to the ground as the log went flying to the air.

"Big tails girls" said Savannah doing tricks and then landed on the ground like an airplane. "Girls, we really need to work on the BRAKES" Kate yelled when she saw a huge rock in front of them. "Brakes" they all asked.

The log hit the Rock and they went flying into the air.

Savannah landed on Kate and Sarah landed on Savannah. Then Makayla landed on them. "Get your butt out of my face" said Savannah.

"What did we hit" asked Sarah as Kate crawled out of the pile. She look around. "Spring" she answered and then spotted a muscular wolf.

"Look who's back from alpha school" said Kate dreamily.

"Forget it about it Kate. Humphrey's an alpha now and you're an omega" said Sarah going over the one and most important pack law.

Kate look disappointed but kept a straight face. "We're friends okay" she said making her rolled her eyes. "Exactly just friends end of story" said Makayla.

"You better set your sights over there" said Sarah looking over two wolves eating berries. "Ricky and Jeremy, the vegetarians".

The vegetarians look back at them and smiled. "Okay" said Kate feeling disgusted. She then look back at Humphrey, followed by Salty, Shakey and Mooch, stalking two caribous.

"Looks like we're eating caribou tonight girls" she said as she laid down. Makayla nudge her shoulder. "Hey hey" she said as she pointed to the other side of the field.

"Eastern pack wolves" said Kate watching them stalking to the same prey.

"Psst, Shake, Salty. We've got company" said Humphrey glaring to the other side.

Two eastern wolves jump out and scared the caribous. The western hunt group dodge as their preys began to run away. Humphrey barred his teeth and chased after them in full speed.

"Great. There's goes dinner" pouted Makayla.

"And there's goes Humphrey" said Kate dreamily starring at him.

Humphrey slid into a stop and saw two eastern wolves running away, whimpering in fear. Humphrey look back and saw the stampede.

"Holy caribou" said Kate. Same thing for Humphrey.

"Go to the side" he commanded the others. Humphrey jump up, grabbed the branch that was sticking out of the cliff and then made a front flip.

"Look at those moves" said Kate in amazed. Humphrey landed on top of the cliff. He spotted the eastern wolves, trapped. He then spotted a log.

Humphrey growled. "We'll settle this later" he said as he began to run. The eastern wolves look back and whimper even more and start running faster with all their might.

Humphrey was a lot faster than them. Kate and the others were starring at him dreamily. "Woah" said Kate as he jumped on the caribou's back, then to the other.

He grabbed the eastern wolves to the side and in front of the log, avoiding from being stomped by the stampede.

Dust began to cleared and disappear into the air as Humphrey got up and shake his head. "Are you alright" asked Salty when he come up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied then jump a little when Mooch began to yelled at the eastern wolves. "What's your problem. You stupid eastern dog, that was our hunt. You just can't sneak up from under" he yelled angrily.

"Mooch back off" Humphrey commanded. "You better listen to the boy" said Claw as Scar snarled at Mooch. Mooch had enough and began to attack.

Soon the others began to attack. "Hey that's enough. Mooch, Salty break it up" said Humphrey. Kate look at her friends. "Alright omegas, duty calls" she said.

"Guys break it up" he yelled. "HEY" Kate yelled getting their attention. The omegas slid down the hill and Kate's friends push Kate in front of Humphrey.

"Humphrey" she said happily.

"Kate" he asked smiling. Kate blush then immediately stopped when Mooch give them a threat. "I'm still gonna snap you fool apart" he threatened as he lunged at them with the others.

"Girls lower the boom" she said as her friends pick up Makayla.

"Kate, we don't have time for fun" he said. Kate out her paw in the air and then Makayla was launched into the air and landed on them except for Salty.

They all yelped. Kate move up to them and give Makayla a high paw and then joined with her friends. "You wolves are making us look bad. Look the caribou is laughing at us" she said as she pointed up to the cliff.

The caribou stick out their tongue and then taunted them by shaking their rear end.

"No no no, that's not the place for the moonlight howl" she joked making others laughed except Mooch and the eastern wolves.

Humphrey chuckled at her joke.

"Western hunt group" said Charley stood over the cliff like a true alpha. "Get back to the den" he commanded as the others followed his orders.

The eastern wolves growled at them. "Two of you go home" he said. The eastern wolves growled at the omegas. "NOW" Charley yelled making them whimper and walk away with their tails between their legs.

"Omegas. Good job" he said making Kate smiled. "Great, my first duty tonight was ruined" said Humphrey making Kate in pain, seeing Humphrey disappointed.

"Humphrey don't blame on yourself, you were fantastic. I mean if anyone was hungry they can eat um they can eat" Kate paused as her best friend look back at her.

Kate motioned her friends to give her some ideas. Makayla spotted squirrels with berries and grabbed it and past it on to Kate.

"They can eat..berries. Heh, berries, they are very heathy and...makes your bone strong" she said as she ate the berries.

"Yeah. Tell that to our pack who is starving" he said walking off. Kate spit out all the berries. She hated them and it take a while for her to clean her mouth.

 **What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Charley and Humphrey were walking up the slopes. There was a silver wolf with blue eyes the same as Humphrey. Chrystal saw her son and give her a smile but Humphrey responded with a disappointed look on his face as he enter the den.

She then face at her mate for information. "The eastern wolves ruin Humphrey's hunt" Charley answered.

Chrystal snarled angrily. "Luckily, the omegas were there to break up the fight" he added making Chrystal sigh happily. She went inside the den to see Humphrey laying down. He's the only child in this family.

She sit down next to him with a skeleton in the middle. "Humphrey" said Chrystal. Humphrey look up at her. She motion him to sat up and so he did.

"Charley come join us for dinner" she asked her mate politely. Luckily for him, he listens to her. Chrystal smile as he sit across from her.

"Scraps and Bones are useless, not for my pack" he said. "Sorry dad. Those eastern wolves are just being so stubborn for food" said Humphrey blaming himself.

"No need to say sorry Humphrey. They crossed our territory and broke pack law" he said.

"Charley" Salty shouted. Charley stood up and walk towards the entrance.

He turn his head to see Salty, Shakey, Mooch and Lily walking up the slope with Mooch limping as Shakey stood by his side.

"Mooch was jumped..by a group of eastern wolves" he said angrily. "Bro I'm fine, it's nothing" said Mooch as Chrystal check over his wounds.

"Bring him to the den, I'll call Eve over" she said then began walking towards her mate. "Hun, who ever did this. Let's rip one of his legs off and start beating him to death with it" Chrystal threatened, making Charley wide eyed.

"Sir, are we just gonna let them keep raiding and taking our food" Charley put his paw up to stop Salty. "Put our alphas and betas on alert" he commanded. "Already done sir" Salty replied. Charley look and saw alphas and betas looking around the landscape. "Good job" he said. Humphrey came out of the den and watch his father and his friend walk down the slope.

Humphrey look at Kate and her friends talking to the alphas. "Guys cheer up. We might be able to get some food and by the way, we brought you berries" said Kate pulling out a bunch of berries behind her back with her friends.

The alphas look sad then began angry, snarling at them, making Humphrey growl loudly. Kate and her friends put the berries away. "She's right. Don't get angry at her, she just want to make you guys cheer up by telling jokes" Humphrey confessed then walk inside the den.

Kate was smiling to see her crush stood up for her. She then look back at the alphas. "How about squirrels" she said as she let her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

The alphas began to drool heavily as the squirrels yelped in fear. "Bad joke" she said throwing the squirrels away. "Flying squirrels" Kate added with a nervous smile along with her friends.

Charley stood on top of the cliff then gave a loud howl. He then stop howling, waiting for a response from the east side. A wolf howled back and Charley began walking down to the stream that separate the western and the eastern territory.

A wolf with brown fur with white underbelly and brown eyes emerge from the forest.

"Charley" said Henry. "Henry" Charley replied. Henry jump and Charley heard his back cracked. "Ow my back is killing me, driving me crazy all the time when I do that" he said.

"Yeah, you are one crazy wolf" said Charley. "Why" asked Henry. "You send your wolves into my territory, wow what a risky mission. Broke the pack law and playing tog during our hunt, omegas only play tags, not alphas" he said coldly. Humphrey hid behind the bushes and listen to them.

"Charley, I had to because there's no caribou in the east" he argued back. "You got a problem" Charley asked. "Yeah and it's unite the packs with your son, Humphrey and my daughter, Amber will get married and unite the packs. Your the one who gave the big speech about it" he confessed making Humphrey gasped and bulge his eyes.

"My sweet daughter, Amber, knows her responsibility, does Humphrey" asked Henry. "Oh you know him, my son is the true alpha. He knows everything, especially his responsibility" explained Charley. "Good, he can meet Amber, at the moonlight howl" he said.

"I won't let my pack starve Charley, if we have to, we'll fight for the valley" he threatened as he walk away.

Charley sigh as he turn around. "I made a big mistake" he whispered to himself. He look forward and saw Humphrey standing there.

"H-Humphrey I was just uh" His father stuttered, didn't know what to say. "It's cool dad. I understand, it's my responsibility" he said with a fake proud face.

The omega girls were playing berry ball, passing a friend to another. Kate jumped on the rock with her fur groomed and a flower on her mane.

"Girls, we gotta get ready for the moonlight howl" she said but they are still playing. "Girls guys" said Kate making them stop playing around then jump into the pond, cleaning themselves. Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The girls came out of the one with their fur groomed. Kate smiled and bet that any boys will fall for them. She hoped Humphrey will fall in love with her instantly.

"Well looks like we're ready, let's go and get ready for your date" said Kate as they walk off. The girls cheered, making Kate rolled her eyes again.

Chrystal and Charley were waiting outside of the den. Chrystal asked Eve if Lily could help Humphrey get ready to meet his future mate. Humphrey came out of the den with his fur flat against his body, showing his muscles. Lily almost drooled over the sight but wouldn't ruined her sister's life since Kate is madly in love with him.

His fur was shining against the moonlight.

"Aww Humphrey, you look so handsome, now if Amber try to do something. Use your muscle and then squeeze her chest until she gives up and start crying" she said with a polite tone. Humphrey gave her a shocking look on his face, same thing with Charley.

Charley snapped back into reality. "My Humphrey, if he's not ready. You can take a break until you are ready" he said. "No no dad I'm ready. This is for the pack" said Humphrey with a proud tone. Charley chuckled. His son is known to take challenges, especially in alpha school.

"Lily, do you want to come" he asked. "Sure" she replied with a cheerful tone. They both began walking down the slopes and into the forest.

Savannah, Sarah, and Makayla were hiding in the bushes. They all saw Hutch and Candu walking up the slopes. "Omega alert" said Savannah as she jumped over the bush but Makayla landed on her and then Sarah landed in front of them.

"I got this" she said. "Hey" she said as Hutch brush her muzzle with his tail. "Hey" she said it again, getting their attention. "Um do you wanna howl with me" Sarah asked nervously. "Sorry, we got our dates already" Hutch answered then resumed his walking with Candu by his side.

"Wow, this is a new feeling" said Sarah. "I saw the whole thing girls, I can't believe he would not fall in love with you because of your beauty is fantastic. Wow" said Kate as she walked up to them. "So you think you can do better than all of us" Sarah asked.

"Come on girls, the next guy that comes up the hill, he's mine" said Kate looking at the hill as Humphrey appeared.

"Wow I never seen him look that good" said Sarah. "Wow" said Makayla starring at him dreamily. "Humphrey is hot" they all said starring at his muscle as he take a step, making them flex. Humphrey began to shake his hair as his eyes shine in the moonlight, making Kate lost in reality.

She began to imagine that Humphrey was next to her, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her. Kate nuzzled him deeply as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. Before she could do that, Kate was brought back to reality when someone clears their throat.

Kate saw that she was nuzzling and hugging Makayla. Kate screamed as she broke the embrace and take a step back.

"What was that Kate" asked Savannah. "Nothing nothing" Kate replied shyly. She look at Humphrey. "I'll be right back" she said as she turn around but was stopped by her friends.

"Woah Kate where'd you think your going" asked Sarah. "Kate you know the rules. We just can't be mates" said Savannah. "We can eat together" said Makayla. "But we cannot you know howl together" Savannah added. "Girls I was just kidding" said Kate hiding her disappointment.

Her friends look at each other then back at Kate. "Cheer up Kate, you still got us" said Sarah. "Friends for LIFE" yelled Savannah as they all tackle Kate then she was thrown onto a tree.

Kate grabbed the branch then heard her sister talking. "So, do you see Amber" asked Lily. "I'm not even sure what's she look like but I'm sure" Humphrey stopped in mid sentence to see a pure red wolf with white underbelly. She had jade green eyes. Lily was starring at a wolf that was behind her.

"We'll know when we see her" Humphrey finished his sentence "Hey Humphrey" Amber greeted as she did a front flip and flawless landed on the ground. The wolf that was behind her start walking down the slopes. He then starred at Lily dreamily. "What" asked Kate with jealousy in her tone.

Amber was walking towards Humphrey with a smile on her face. "Uh Amber hehe" said Humphrey nervously. Humphrey slowly start walking towards her. Kate lose her grip then landed between them. "Kate" asked Humphrey in shock. "Ow my butt" said Kate as she kicked back the dirt into her face.

"Sorry about that Humphrey, just got something in my paws" she said looking at him. The dust vanish to see Amber coughing. "Names Kate" she said with a smile. "Amber" she greeted. Kate look around her. "Wow, you must be fast aren't you. Where's your pride, you know, the Cougars. You must be agile, where's the whisker" she asked. "Whose the fox" Amber asked.

Kate gasped. "Oh whose the fox oh I get it I was" she was cut off by Humphrey. "Not a really important wolf. Lily why don't you take your sister the fox and run along" he said making Kate sad. Humphrey look over at Lily, seeing her starring at the wolf that was behind her.

He nudged her as she snapped back to reality. Humphrey walked past Kate saying "Sorry about that Kate" he whispered. "Come on sis, let's go back to see if they brought meat" Lily offered as Kate followed her.

"So, what do you like to do" asked Humphrey to Amber. "Oh I like running and doing flips" she answered his question. He then look back at the wolf. "Whose that" he asked. Amber look behind her. "Oh that's my brother Garth" said Amber.

"Garth why don't you go play with your friends okay" she asked politely. He nodded and start walking away from them.

They both reached at the top. "So are you ready to howl" she asked. Humphrey nodded. "You go first" he suggested. Amber nodded then lifted her head then let out a high pitched howl, making Humphrey almost knock out. It killed the birds as it landed in front of him.

Humphrey look back and see everyone covered their ears. Some of them had their heads buried. Amber look back at Humphrey.

"So, was it good" she asked. "It is beautiful" said Humphrey faking. Amber blushed then start walking towards him. "Uh umm, you know, I gotta go get a drink. My throat feels dry so I'll be right back" said Humphrey backing up. "Copy that Humphrey, I'll just stay here and howl at the moon" said Amber sweetly. Humphrey nodded then stormed off, making Amber giggled.

Kate was at the pond. "Whose the fox" Kate mocked. "Hmph, what a weird nickname" she said. Kate heard foot steps and saw Humphrey quickly walking down the hill. She grew a smile on her face.

Humphrey stopped under the log then look up at Amber. Kate then appeared right in front of him, making him scream. Kate giggled. "Hi" Kate greeted cheerfully. "Hey" Humohrey greeted back. "So, where's Famber" Kate asked. "It's actually Amber and we're just taking a break" Humphrey responded.

"So how is she" Kate asked. "I don't know" he replied. "Is she beautiful, hottest wolf in the world or she is amazing" she asked. Humohrey look at her like she was crazy. "Um not really" he said then felt something hit his back left leg.

"Wow, you look beautiful" he said. Kate blushes madly. "R-Really" she asked. Humphrey take a step forward then nuzzle her neck, making Kate sigh happily. She was blushing furiously. Humphrey ran his tail across her face so Kate can inhale his scent. Kate starred at him dreamily. "So you do lov-Ow" Kate winced when she felt something hit at her rear.

Kate fell down right after that with Humphrey. "You look so handsome" she said being drunk since she got hit by a tranquilizer dart.

They both close their eyes and dosed off. Three rangers appeared. "Pack Em up boys. We're going to Idaho" he said.

 **What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey yelped in surprise when the truck bumped a rock. "What's going on" he asked as the cage bumped into the other one. Kate groaned.

"Kate is that you" asked Humphrey. "Humphrey what's going on" she asked. "I have no idea but I'm gonna bust us out" he said as he start ramming.

"Humphrey. Humphrey! Calm down maybe they will take us where there is more food" said Kate. "Or maybe we are the food" he replied.

Kate widen her eyes and start whimpering in fear.

"It's okay Kate, just get ready okay. Don't worry I will protect you" Humphrey comfort. Kate smiled and began wagging her tail.

The truck stopped and the rangers set both cage on the ground. "Alright, let me free" said the ranger. Humphrey bolted away with Kate following. "Look at them go" he said. "Wow" said the other one.

Kate was panting heavily, desperately trying to catch up Humphrey. Humphrey burst out the tall grass and then stopped.

"Woah" he said in awe. The mountains were shaped like teeth and had amazing views. Humphrey widen his eyes when he notice the landscape.

"This is not Jasper" he said as Kate appeared by his side. "Wow it looks so beautiful" said Kate. Then, a rock flew over them. Kate and Humphrey dodge slightly and look at the direction where the rock came from. A goose with a club and a duck were at the golf course, playing golf.

"What are they doing" Humphrey asked. "Playing a game I've never seen before but it looks fun though and it might be hard" Kate replied.

"Do you think they could help us to get back home" asked Humphrey. "I'm pretty sure they will because we're wolves and if they can't. We can eat them" explained Kate.

"Yeah sure" he said. Humphrey jumped off the cliff and made a front flip. He motion his head to follow him. Kate was shocked and pretty nervous about this.

Humphrey look behind and saw Kate wasn't behind him. He looked up to see Kate looking down below with a nervous and scared expression on her face.

He look around and saw no slopes that came from the cliff. "Kate it's okay. I'll catch you, trust me" he said. Kate began to blushed uncontrollably. She trusted him, not just because he is an alpha or the son of the pack leaders, but her best friend and the guy of her dreams.

Kate nodded and then jump off the cliff. She landed on Humphrey's back. Humphrey look behind him and saw Kate's red face.

"Uhh Kate, you okay. Your face is red" he said. Kate nodded her head as she got off of him and hide her face.

"Come on" said Humphrey. They both start walking towards the birds with the porcupines in the golf course.

While they were walking, a rock came straight towards Humphrey and Kate. Kate move to the side and Humphrey jumped with a scared expression on his face. He let out a sigh in relief and then continue walking towards them.

The goose, known as Marcel was arguing with Paddy. "Take off" Paddy exclaimed in fear as he fly into the air. "Paddy what is wrong with you" asked porcupines squealed and then storm off.

Marcel gasped and look behind him. "Ah hello. I think you two are the first wolves in this park, I had not seen many wolves around here but I'm not afraid of wolves noo. I like wolves" he said smiling.

Kate and Humphrey look at each other. Humphrey let Kate to do the talking since she's an omega.

"Okay then. We just want to ask a few questions and we're not gonna attack you or anything. I promise, we both promise" Kate explained nicely.

Humphrey nodded. Marcel began to think then look at them. "Alright I suppose so. What is your question wolves" he asked. "Where are we" Humphrey asked.

"Before I can answer it, I'm going to take a bath. Hitting the ball trying to get in the hole is tough" he said as he walked away. Kate and Humphrey follow him that leads towards the shed and a fountain with Paddy following along.

Marcel got on the fountain and began washing himself, answering their question.

"Idaho" Humphrey asked in shock. "Ida...what" said Kate confused. "Yes, Idaho" said Marcel. "The Sawtooth National Wilderness" Paddy added.

"What are we doing in Idaho" Humphrey asked. "Ah you were relocated to ahem..repopulate" Paddy answered nervously. Humphrey widen his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kate drooling heavily and smiling wildly. He then put his paw under her mouth and close it but her saliva just kept coming out. Humphrey almost laughed but held it back as he look at Paddy.

"You two are going to make little wolves" Marcel smirked as Paddy chuckled. Humphrey felt slightly uncomfortable.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend. You're an item" Marcel asked as the dryer dried his feathers. "Well" said Kate cheerfully but then got cut off.

"No not really" Humphrey answered immediately. "Alright then" said Marcel as he and Paddy walked over the table. Paddy began to crack his bones, leaving Humphrey and Kate alone.

"Maybe we should stay" Kate suggested. Humphrey look at her. "Kate we can't. I have responsibility and family and you have a family too. Our parents are going to worried about us staying here" Humphrey explained.

Kate sigh in defeat. "Your right" she said in disappointment.

Humphrey began to walk over Marcel and Paddy. "Can you help us, I need to get home fast" he said. "Alright mr fast, where is your home" asked Marcel.

"Jasper park Canada" answered Humphrey. "Jasper, no way" said Marcel in shocked. "We haven't played in Jasper for quite a while" said Paddy.

"Awesome, so where do we go" he asked. "Just a minute young man, I had to do some stretching" he said then look at Kate.

"I like you too because you are so nice and very polite to me" said Marcel. Kate smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile back at Jasper, the western and the eastern pack stood in front of each other at the stream. "Where is he" asked Henry.

"Maybe I should asked you" said Charley. "Yeah and what did you do to my daughter" asked Winston. "We didn't have him or her, why are you blaming on us" he asked.

"Cause your the one who wants to unite the packs" said Charley. "Don't you dare hurt Humphrey or Kate because if you will. I will rip your guts out of your body then strangle you in your sleep" Chrystal threatened making all the wolves take a step.

"Um, ma'm" asked Lily. "Lily don't be so formal, your parents and I are friends it's okay to call my name" she said. Lily nodded then look at Garth and Amber. She can tell that Garth was scared.

"Chrystal can I show Garth around. Amber can come too until Humphrey gets back" she said. Chrystal nodded as Amber and Garth look at each other.

They both jumped over the stream as they walk towards Lily. Eve snarled at them making Garth whimpered and stood next to Lily. When he did, he saw the same wolf from last night. Garth smiled as they continue walking into the western territory.

 **What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Humphrey wee sneaking up behind the truck. Marcel and Paddy told them about humans. Marcel open the door on the back of the truck. Humphrey lower himself down so he could help Kate to get in the truck.

"Jump on" he said. Kate nodded and jump on his back and into the truck. Humphrey jump in the truck too as the door closed right behind him. Then, they both saw two humans walking towards the back of the truck.

"Hide" Humphrey exclaimed quietly. Kate did and hid under the bed while Humphrey hide behind some stuff. The human open the door and throw a couple of cases in it.

He closed the door and began walking towards the driver seat as Kate and Humphrey got out from their hiding spot. "That was some experienced" said Humphrey as Kate got on the bed. The truck started and jointed away, making Humphrey stumbled.

The music began to get louder as Humphrey slightly cover his ear. Kate felt her tail slapping on the bed, following the beat of the music. She stopped her tail by using her paw as Humphrey laid down on the floor.

Kate wanted him to laid down right next to her, but she was so nervous to ask him.

Humphrey look behind him and saw Kate lost in thoughts. He stood up and put his paws on the bed while looking at her. "Kate. Hello" he said trying to get her attention.

Kate snapped back to reality and saw him staring at her. She began to blush and look away without moving her head. "Um, I was wondering if you could, lay down right next to me" she asked nervously and scared of being rejected.

Lucky for her, Humphrey was her best friend. He smiled and began to laid down right next to her as she began to blush uncontrollably, making her fur turn red.

Humphrey put his head between his paws and began to dozed off while Kate began to admiring him, checking him out. She wanted to know if he feel the same way as her. And so did Humphrey.

Kate just sighed happily and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Jasper, Lily, Garth, and Amber were strolling up the hill. "So why does this hill called Rabbit Poo Mountain" Amber asked. "Because this is where all the rabbits poo" said Garth jokingly. Lily was freaked out and start jumping towards the rock. Amber giggled a bit when she saw this. "Lily, I was just joking" he said chuckling.

"Oh you're a funny omega" said Lily calming down. Garth began to panicked and start apologizing to her real quick. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Lily cut him off.

"Hey it's alright. I like funny jokes, tell me more" said Lily calming him down as Amber began to smile. Garth smiled too. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going back home okay Garth" Amber suggested. Garth nodded and Amber began to walk away.

Garth just sat there, thinking of any jokes to make Lily laugh as she waits patiently. "What did the wolf say when he push the tree down" he asked smiling. Lily began to think real hard and shrugged her shoulders.

"TIMER WOLF" he yelled out and start laughing. Lily laugh uncontrollably then fell down to the ground. "Oh my god that was a good one" she said laughing a bit.

Garth began to smile wildly. He love her laughs. It sounds so cute. "Tell me more" Lily exclaimed while smiling. Garth nodded his head rapidly and began to tell her more jokes. Garth really like her laugh so much.

Lily began to wipe her tears from laughing so much. "Oh man. Garth, you're a really funny omega. I like it" she said smiling. Garth began to blushed madly. Good thing his fur is reddish brown.

"Thanks" he replied. "You wanna see an alpha can do" she asked. Garth look at her and nodded. They both jump off the rock and start walking down the hill with Garth smiling wildly.

The truck stopped at the gas station, making Humphrey woke up from his sleep. He look at the window and saw the humans buying some stuff. He heard whimpering and saw Kate crossing her legs and tail between her legs. "Kate, are you okay" he asked worriedly. "I have to pee" she said quickly.

"Okay hold on let me think" he said. Humphrey would let Kate to pee outside but it's too dangerous. "Can you hold it" he asked. Kate shook her head and start jumping up and down. "Seriously Humphrey, I need to go" she said quickly. Humphrey sighed because he can't think of any ways to hold it for a long time. "You can pee in the truck" he suggested.

"What? What about the humans? They will smell it and find us in their truck" she said quickly. "Kate, they don't have good scent of smell and I will protect you from them, okay" said Humphrey smiling. Kate nodded as Humphrey turn around.

He heard splashing sounds from Kate. When the sound stop, a scream was right next to them. They both turn their heads and saw the female human screaming and the male grabbing a shotgun from his truck.

"Run" Humphrey shouted as they both bursts the door open and began running towards the fence. "We're trapped" Kate whimpered as they turn around to see the male pointing a shotgun at them. Humphrey step forward and step in front of Kate to protect her.

He let out a furious growl and bark at them to warn them. The male smirked and pull the trigger slightly but Humphrey was quick and able to knock the gun out of his hands. Humphrey grab the shotgun and threw in the air and landed on the roof of the store.

Kate and Humphrey went around the fence and sprinted into the woods.

They both look back and saw the truck drove down the road. Humphrey was upset and start following the road while they were in the forest. Kate followed him as the rain began to fall.

They both look at each other. Humphrey spotted an opening beneath the trees.

"This way, let's get some sleep" he said. Kate nodded and start walking towards the den and laid down. Humphrey laid down right next to her and they both let out a sigh and dozed off with Kate took one last glance at him then sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Twist added boys and girls. I want you guys to read TJOTL: Remastered. It's a alpha and omega high school story, remastered from the journey of true love. It's a lot better than the original one and it deserve to take a look at it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rise up from the east in Idaho, waking up Kate as she rolled over and felt something touch her nose. She open her eyes and saw her nose was touching her biggest crush, Humphrey's.

Her cheeks were red and she smiled. Suddenly a rock hit the den's wall, scaring both of them as they both jumped up in the air. Humphrey was fully awake and his eyes were on Kate's and their contact of their nose.

Humphrey just stood there frozen while blushing. "Well, what do we have here" said Marcel jokingly. Humphrey quickly broke the contact and began glaring at them.

Marcel and Paddy gulped in fear. Kate saw him smile a bit. She knew what he was doing. "Payback" she exclaimed laughing. Humphrey chuckled with his redden cheeks.

The birds groan and look at them. "What happen you two in the truck" Paddy asked curiously. "Oh the humans spotted us in it" Humphrey replied. "Is there another way to get back home" Kate asked. Marcel and Paddy look at each other and shook their heads. "I'm afraid not" he said. Humphrey rolled his eyes. "There's always another way. If we don't get our home, our parents are going to get worried" he confessed.

"Plus you're birds and you guys are expert at traveling" said Kate smiling. Marcel sighed and began to think. "Well there is a train run through Jasper Park" he said. "Where is it" Humphrey asked immediately.

Paddy pointed with his wing and it was over the mountains. "Over those mountains" he said as Humphrey and Kate took off towards that direction. They both reach at the bottom of the mountain and start working their way up slowly.

As they were walking, Kate had a dreamy smile on her face from this morning with her nose touching the love of her life's. She really like it, very much. She also wish if Humphrey could've rub her nose.

For Humphrey, he was still embarrassed. He had never kiss a girl before and plus he's going to in the future sometime. He look at his best friend to see her smiling. About what?

Humphrey ignored it and look forward. They both reach at the top of the mountain and saw the train. "Great, we'll never make it in time" he said. Even though, Humphrey is a fast sprinter but a train can outrun him.

"I got an idea Humphrey" said Kate looking a hollow log that was sitting in the open area. Humphrey look where she was looking at and spotted a hollow log. Humphrey had seen Kate ride these before he went to alpha school.

"You sure Kate" Humphrey asking fearing for her safety. Kate look at him and smiled. "Of course. Come on, it's fun and it's very fast" she said walking over it before getting on.

Humphrey walked towards her and got in the log slowly. "Okay hold on tight" she said trying to fight back from looking at Humphrey's perfectly looking muscles on his back.

Humphrey gripped his paws on the side of the log as Kate dig her claws into the snow and launched away. "Lean right" Kate commanded as she saw a tree in front of her.

Humphrey followed her orders. "Hard left" Kate commanded again as Humphrey followed it. Through out the ride, Humphrey was smiling as they were dodging rocks, trees and bushes.

They were heading straight down the hill in full speed.

The train past them and it lead them to an open car as Humphrey grabbed Kate and they jumped into a pile of hay. They both look at each other and began to laugh.

Back at Jasper, Lily was showing her alpha skills to Garth. 'Wow she's freaking awesome' he screamed in his mind as he watched her in awe. Lily look at Garth and smiled as she stepped on a twig then zoom out of Garth's sight.

Garth widen her eyes and began looking for her around the area. "Wallah, trickster in hidden. It's a new skill that I made when I'm in a hunt" she said appearing behind his back.

"Lily that was amazing" Garth exclaimed while smiling. "Thanks" she said walking over to him. "Can you give it a shot" she asked curiously since Garth is the son of the eastern pack leaders.

Garth took a few step back. "Oh no I'm not an alpha" he said nervously. "Oh come on. I'm sure you have some skill" Lily pleaded him with a puppy face.

Garth can't resist that face. He had to think of some way. "Um can I do what you do" he asked quickly. Lily smiled. "Sure" she responded as she got into a pounce position, aiming at the pine cone on the tree branch.

Garth got into the same position as Lily.

"One, Two, Three" Lily exclaimed as she launched forward. Garth widen his eyes in shocked but snapped out of it and launched forward too. Lily finally caught the pine but Garth flew over her and went into a tall grass.

"Garth" Lily yelled as she let go the pine and went to the tall grass. When she got there, she saw Garth knock over a lose tree on the stump. Lily giggled. "Timber wolf" she said giggling.

Garth chuckled as he got up. "That was awesome but I told you I'm not an alpha" he said reminding her. "Oh come on you still doing great" she said as she walk over to him. Their eye contact locked towards each other.

"Wow" Lily said in awe. Garth tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What" he asked curiously. "Your eyes look so beautiful" she said looking at the green emeralds while blushing a little.

Garth blushed and look away. "Uh come on let's go" Lily offered as she walked away. Garth smiled as he look at her before catching up to her.

 **Merry Christmas everyone since I started this chapter on that day. Sorry for a short chapter but next chapter will be a longer one. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a snowy great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

As the train ran across the bridge, Kate and Humphrey were talking about their journey earlier. "Oh my god Kate, that was the most awesome moment I've ever had" Humphrey exclaimed while smiling. Kate smiled back.

"I know, I'm glad that you have fun" she said. Humphrey widen his smile. The train began crossing the lake, where the moon is hovering above it. Kate saw this and began walking to the side of the car. She sit on her haunches and raised her head and began to howl.

Humphrey widen his eyes. He was amazed by the beauty of her howl. He had never felt this before but, he felt like he should join her. Humphrey smiled as he stood up and walked right next to Kate and began to howl with her.

Kate stopped howling and look at Humphrey in awe. Nothing in her life she had ever heard something beautiful other than a howl, but right now, she does. Kate snapped out of her dream and began howling with him. Humphrey finally realize that his heart belongs to her. Their howl mixed perfectly together, making anything melt from the sound of it.

Kate open her eyes slightly to look at the water to see Humphrey howling beautiful. He look so hot to her when he was howling. Kate kept continue howling. Their howls began to disappear when Kate feels like she need some sleep.

Humphrey look at her as she circle around a spot than laid down. He wanted to laid down with her but he decided to stay away from her so they both don't get caught by the pack. Meanwhile at Jasper Park, Lily and Garth were exploring around the territory. They have howled before when Kate and Humphrey howl in the train. Lily couldn't believe that their howls mix perfectly.

Lily then stopped. She smell something in her nose. Lily look back and saw...the eastern wolves. Lily started running since she is outnumbered. Garth was confused why she was running away.

"Garth" said Henry coming up behind him. Garth jumped and look back at his father. "Yes dad" he asked nervously. "What are you doing" he asked walking pass him.

"Uh nothing" Garth replied. "Hm, we're going to attack the western pack and take our valley" he said. Garth gasped and looked back to see other wolves growling loudly. Lily run through the forest like the wind. She then stopped immediately when she saw the pack leader. "Lily, what are you doing here" asked Charley.

"It's the eastern wolves. They're coming" she said. Charley then narrowed his eyes. He then look back at his wolves. "Bring the omega leader" he commanded to one of the wolves. "Yes sir" he said and start running towards the territory.

Then, they all start running towards the eastern wolves. Humphrey was sleeping in the middle of the cart. Marcel and Paddy fly by and saw him. "Psst" said Paddy quietly. Good thing for Humphrey, he's a little bit of light sleeper since his father taught him how to not sleep heavily. Humphrey open his eyes as he stand up "What" he asked them. "We just wanted to tell you Jasper park is two miles ahead" said Marcel. "Two miles. Got it" he said.

"And where's ohhh. Your girlfriend looks so beautiful when she sleeps" said Marcel.

Humphrey look at Kate to see her curled up in a tight ball with a smile on her face. Humphrey smiled then disappeared for a second as he look back at the birds.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said as the two birds got hit by a sign. Humphrey look out of the cart to see them being stuck to the sign. "You should work on that" said Marcel. After two miles, Humphrey look at the sign that says Jasper Park Canada as it past by. Humphrey sighed and then look back at Kate.

He walked over to her and nudged her side. "Kate, Kate wake up" he said softly. Kate open her eyes and blinked a couple times. She saw the face of her love of her life. "Humphrey" she asked as she stretch her body then stand up. "Where are we" Kate asked him again.

"We're in Jasper" he said smiling. Kate smiled as she walked towards the side of the cart and look outside. There were tons and tons of pines trees and the rocky mountain in the background. She began wagging her tail.

"We're home" she said happily. Humphrey smiled as he sit right next to her. Both of the wolves have something to say about them, but they were to scared, except for Humphrey. The main thing that he is scared of is war.

"There's something I" they both paused right after they said it in a unison. "Please you first Kate" said Humphrey acting like a gentleman.

Kate blushed. She wanted him to go first instead of her. "No you go first Humphrey" she said back. Humphrey nodded his head.

"Through out the journey when we were captured by humans Kate. I had never ever had the most funniest moment in my life with you. You were the best friend I had ever had. Maybe calling you my best pal won't be bad" he confessed to her.

Kate was blushing uncontrollably. "Kate, you were lovely and the most lovely and fun kind omega" he said to her. Kate giggled happily as she tried to hide her blush with all her might.

Humphrey look at her, waiting for her to say something. Kate knew this is the time to admit her feelings.

She was shuffling her paws around. Humphrey smiled to see that she is nervous. "Are you nervous" he asked softly. "Well yeah" Kate replied to him.

"You can tell me anything" he said to her with his charming smile that makes Kate melt badly. "Well Humphrey ...I lo-" she was cut off by Humphrey. Humphrey put his paws in the air and was glaring at the side of the cart. Kate was confused why he was mad. She look outside of the cart and gasped. The western and the eastern pack was about to have a war. Humphrey jumped off quickly to stop the war. Kate sighed in sadness and decided to follow him.

"All I ask is to unite the packs Charley, but nope. Your stupid son decided to run away" said Henry angrily. "Why don't you say that to my face, red scrolling savage" said Humphrey as his voice echoed the valley.

"Humphrey" said Charley in shocked as the alpha and the omega came down the hill. Chrystal smiled to see her son back. "She's back" said Lily talking about her little sis.

Both of the family started running towards their children. Eve and Winston hug tightly around Kate while Chrystal was giving kisses to Humphrey's face. Humphrey giggled loudly when he felt the sensation from her tongue and lips. "Where you two have been" Charley asked. "In Idaho" Humphrey answered.

"Well, we were taken by humans to another park" he said. "Ah, glad to have you back Humphrey. Your job is to get married with Amber" said Henry nudging her. Amber walked forward.

Humphrey knew this is a risk. A war or his love. He wanted to choose his love but when it came to war. Kate would've died. "Okay" said Humphrey risking it. "And we will unite the packs" he said loudly.

Every wolves began howling of joy except the four wolves. Lily, Garth, Kate and Humphrey. Garth was told not to engage Lily and so did Lily. If they did, they will be punished forever. Humphrey sighed in frustration. 'This is the dumbest choice to unite the packs' he said in his mind.

"M-Married? You're getting married" said Kate sadly. Humphrey take a deep breath and turn to face her.

"Yep and it's in your own safety and everyone's safety" he said. Kate had a sad look on her face. "Don't worry, we'll still be best pals" he said smiling at her. Then, his friends and younger adult males started surrounding him, talking that he was lucky. Kate's friends jump on Kate, but Kate got under from the pile and look at her love in sorrow.

Tears began to rolled down her cheeks as Humphrey began to disappeared into the crowds.

 **I hate this year, freaking busy right now. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day. DUECES!**


	7. Chapter 7

aLily was helping Humphrey getting ready for the wedding. Lily was brushing his fur on his back. "So, I heard you've been hanging out with Amber's little bro" he said.

Lily stopped brushing and nodded her head. "Yeah I do" she mumbled through the pine cone. "But then, his father told us not to hang out with him again" she said sadly. Humphrey sighed as Lily finish brushing his fur. Lily can't help it but admire Humphrey's body.

She then snapped out of it. "I'm going to get ready also, see you at the wedding" she said running off. Humphrey smiled and look down at the valley. He saw the western and the eastern wolves gathering at the wedding rock. He then heard a rock slammed to the ground behind him. He turn around and saw two birds flying down for a landing.

"Hey Marcel. Hey Paddy" Humphrey greeted them. "Hey Humphrey, I see you finally made it home" said Marcel. "And congrats on getting married" said Paddy. "Thanks but who told you" he asked.

"I did" said Kate walking up the slope. "Kate" said Humphrey happily. "We should get going" Marcel suggested as they both fly away.

Kate began approaching to her crush. "Humphrey" she said as she sat right in front of him. Humphrey gave her a charming smile and Kate blushed. "I just wanna to say, have fun with your wife" said Kate. Kate can't help it but run off with tears falling from her eyes. "Kate wait" he said but Kate was out of sight.

"What just happen" he asked to himself.

After five minutes, Humphrey and the others began walking towards the wedding rock. Humphrey look behind him and saw Kate in the far back of the group, with her head down.

Humphrey and Amber got onto the wedding rock as the eastern leader went to the opposite side and sit right next to Charley.

"Are you ready" Humphrey asked. Amber smiled a little and nodded her head. They both began taking each other scents, nibbling each other's ears and then rubbing noses.

Kate close her eyes and look away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Humphrey had enough so he moved away. Amber notice that he moved away and open her eyes. "Humphrey what are you doing" she asked. "I can't" he said immediately, shocking everyone.

"Charley, what the heck is this? What's going on" he asked. "Quiet" Charley commanded as he walked up to his son. Kate look up and was curiously what's going on.

"Humphrey why can't you do it" he asked his son. "Because I fell in love with an omega" Humphrey confessed. Then, Kate's friends came up to her and nudged her.

"That's you Kate" said Samantha. Kate smiled wildly and was blushing uncontrollably. "Wow, fell in love with an omega. That's crazy and against the law" said Henry. "Dad" said Garth. "I fell in love with an alpha" he said walking over to Lily. Lily smiled blushed a little. Amber smiled and went to the crowd and sat down next to an alpha. They both look at each other and smiled.

Henry began to growled loudly. "This is not our law. Take the valley" he yelled out. All the alphas began attacking each other. Amber and the other wolf who is Scar moved out from the war.

Humphrey look everywhere, searching for Kate. He soon found her. Kate began wagging her tail once she saw him. Humphrey went to her until an alpha wolf knock him down. Humphrey flip him over and hit him on the chest. Kate heard something else. She look around and spotted a stampede of caribous.

"STAMPEDE" Kate yelled as loud as she can. Every wolves stop fighting and start running to the side of the valley. Henry tripped down and Charley help him up. Then, they were trapped inside the stampede.

Humphrey and Kate climb up the slopes and Humphrey look out and saw his father stuck in the stampede. "Kate, they're trap" he said. Kate look around and spotted a tree log. Humphrey saw it also. They both knew the idea and start running towards it.

They got on and start sliding down the hill.

"Lean right" she said. The log leaned right. "Lean left". Humphrey did and then lean right. "Oh my, you're getting good at this" Kate exclaimed. "Oh I have a great teacher" he said.

Kate leaned her body to the left and jumped off the cliff. They slammed on to the ground as Charley and Henry hid right behind the log. Kate and Humphrey look at each other as they make their way to the log.

"That was awesome" she said. "Well we did make a pretty good team work" he said. They both smiled as Kate made it to the log but Humphrey didn't.

Kate heard him grunt in pain. She turn around and saw him collapsing on the ground. "HUMPHREY" Kate screamed as she launched forward and began covering his body. Charley and Henry began to help Kate out, making a clear path for Kate and Humphrey.

Soon, the stampede began to fade away. Kate stood up and saw Humphrey that look lifeless. "Humphrey" she said nudging her love. Humphrey didn't budged. She tried a few times getting him to wake up with tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Kate began to hug and lick Humphrey lovely. "I love you" she whimpered sadly. She gave it a sorrow howl and soon, everyone joined in. Henry decided to howl as well that he find his own mistake of this situation.

The sun was shining on Humphrey and Humphrey open his eyes and groaned. Kate stopped howling and wiped her tears. "Humphrey" she exclaimed happily. "Kate" he said to her.

Kate had too much happiness inside her. She tackled him to the ground. "I love you Humphrey, I love you" she admitted as she kiss him. Humphrey widen his eyes and soon accepting the kiss. Charley chuckled as he look at Henry. "Well, should we get rid of that law" he asked him. Henry had no idea what to say until Chrystal growled angrily at him. Henry look at him and nodded his head quickly. Lily approach Garth and rub noses with him.

Kate and Humphrey broke the kiss and nuzzle each other in the nose lovely.

But at the end, Kate and Humphrey were howling beautifully at the moonlight howl, shocking everyone. Now, they knew they were meant to be together,

 **That's the end of this story. What did you guys think? Peace out and have a nice day.**


End file.
